Living Again
by The China Doll
Summary: SessKag. AU Kagome finds a letter from Inuyasha, and it isn't very promising for their future together. She seeks Sesshomaru, and together, they find Inuyasha to right the wrong.


**Living Again****  
**The China Doll

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Inuyasha. You and I both know that, so why bother putting this here?

Author's Note: Okay. First off, this isn't a story for people who favor Inuyasha. It just isn't. There will be plenty of Inuyasha bashing, but not for a while. And just for the record, it's a Sess/Kag

Prolouge.

Her stormy blue eyes studied the crumpled piece of paper, examining it from top to bottom, but there was no denying it. It was her fiance's penmanship. Kagome didn't even bother to take out one of his recent letters to compare the two of them. She didn't need to.

Kouga's smile clearly announced he was glad he had shown her. Kagome's face darted up, so she could stare into his eyes. How could he be so happy about this? After all, he was Inuyasha's best friend. Surely, he did not want to succeed him so well, he would write a fake letter. The young woman's eyebrows creased slightly. Perhaps Kouga had written it.. But she could sense no deceit in him, even if he had come for his own personal gain.

" I didn't mean to upset you, my dear Kagome, but I felt you must know.."

"Yes, thank you, Kouga." Her tone was light, and when she turned to him, her smile was so brilliant, Kouga's own faultered, and he began to stutter. He quickly gathered himself though, and made a move to console her, his arms spread out. She made it clear though, that she needed no comforting, for she pushed his hands away and abruptly stood up from her hard seat by the window. Kagome placed the letter on her desk, and began to shove Kouga gently towards the door of the sitting room, which led to the front door.

"Again, I thank you for caring so much, Kouga, but if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now."

  
"Of course, Kagome. Not a problem at all." He planted his feet firmly on the ground, then whirled about so he could look at her.

"Well. . . If you need me." He made a move to give her a quick parting kiss, no more than a soft kiss on the lips, but she turned her head, and he only managed to get her cheek. Kouga blinked, blushed with embarrassment and began to fidget, upset that he had been put down. Kagome offered him a small smile, and in response, he muttered a few jumbled words and made a hasty retreat.

Kagome remained standing in the same spot, her hands clasped together so tightly, her knuckles began to pale. Her ears were wary, listening intently for the sound of the front door to open and then close. Once she was relieved of this, she breathed a heavy sigh before gathering up her skirts in her hands and rushing back to the desk.

She snatched the piece of paper up with trembling fingers, and focused her eyes as she began to read the letter once more.

_ March 17, 1899_

_My dear friend kouga,_

_ You really must join me here! Don't give me anymore excuses! It is a fantastic place to behold, really. The experience is one of life's most precious bounties. And lo! All men should have such an understanding fiancé, such as my own. Dear kagome.. She knows nothing about these 'expeditions' of mine, yet she acts so enthusiastic and interested in it. Ha! If only she knew what I did, she would not be so entertained! And best of all, her father willingly hands over a wealthy sum for whatever I need! Come, my friend. I plan on staying here for another four or five years, and kagome will most definately wait for me. She will bear my children yet, for she is still young enough. But in the meanwhile, I am not left unfulfilled here! The women here are succulent, so beatiful, with skin so silky soft.. My friend, I know this.. Believe me, I do. I have felt every part of their body, and everthing about them is beautiful. But they are relentless, asking for more once I am done. Sadly, I must end this letter, Kouga. My lady friend, Kawan has awakened from her slumber, and her seductive smile lures me back into her arms._

_ Until we meet again,__  
__ Inuyasha_

Kagome balled the letter up, and contemplated ripping it to shreds. Instead, she looked at a picture of Inuyasha, in a frame beside the desk. She picked it up gently, wanting to bust the glass that held his portrait within his confines. She resisted the temptation though, and carefully removed the glass, placing the letter in and then replacing the cover.

She sat down on her chair, not having a clue as to what she was going to do. What could she do to Inuyasha? She most certainly WASN'T going to wait another five years for him, that was for sure. Kagome didn't even know why she bothered to wait for the arrogant bastard in the first place. 'Mainly because of Mother and Father.'

Kagome smirked. Yes, her mother and father had planned for their wedding since she was younger.. Hoping that they would become rich and prosper on their own. But they had been blind to what Inuyasha really was..

Kagome knew of Inuyasha and his temper. She knew Inuyasha had few friends, but many enemies.One in particular.. One she knew he couldn't stand. Someone who despised him and wished him dead. Once again, she jumped to her feet. Grabbing the picture, she ran out of the study and dashed to her room. From under her bed, she pulled out a rather large suitcase, and threw it on her bed.She gathered her best clothes, tossing them into the suitcase without a care. Once she had decided she had enough, she hurried to her jewelry box, turning it upside down so it's contents spilled onto her dresser. She scopped up a necklace, made of gold and rubies. It was a gift from Inuyasha to her. Smirking, she dug inside her dresser, pulling out the money she had left there for safe keeping.   
She had plenty, there was no doubt about that..

Kagome searched frantically for a pen and paper, then scribbled down a few words. She rushed to place it on her pillow, then was out the door.

_My loving Mother and Father. I've gone to kill Inuyasha. Please don't worry about me. I'll bring you back a souvenir! __  
__ Love,_  
_ Kagome._  


Read and review, minna-san!


End file.
